warmherzige Monster
by oO.Jazzz.Oo
Summary: Er hatte immer gewusst, dass sie eines Tages versagen würde.  Nach Breaking Dawn, Oneshot.


**Warmherzige Monster**

**So, mein erster richtiger Oneshot! Nicht übersetzt, alles selber augedacht ;) **

** Spielt nach Breaking Dawn.**

Trauer, Reue, Schuld. Das Gefühl, etwas nicht wert zu sein. Sorge. Verlangen. Enttäuschung.

Ein ganzer Orkan von Emotionen, ausgestrahlt von dem zierlichen Mädchen, das zusammengesunken auf dem nassen Waldboden einige Meter von mir entfernt saß und apathisch in den grünen Nebel starrte.

Der Geruch von Blut lag in der Luft, schwer und metallisch, ungeheuer verlockend. Es war Menschenblut, frisches, köstliches Menschenblut.

Ich hielt den Atem an, bevor ich mich dem blassen Mädchen mit den üppigen, mahagonibraunen Locken weiter näherte. Mein scharfsinniger Verstand hatte die Puzzleteile schon längst zusammengesetzt. Ich wusste, warum Edward mich losgeschickt hatte, um mit ihr zu reden. Er hatte nichts weiter gesagt, keinen Grund genannt, war einfach mit schleppenden Schritten die Treppe hochgestiegen und hatte die Tür seines Zimmers zugeknallt.

Ich war ihrem Geruch gefolgt, tief in den trüben Wald hinein. Angezogen von ihren negativen Gefühlen, von dieser wilden Verzweiflung, die meine granitharte Haut zum Kribbeln brachte.

Bella war normalerweise kein Wesen, das solche Emotionen verspürte. Sie war in den letzten zwanzig Jahren immer glücklich gewesen, umringt von ihrer Familie. Für sie schien alles perfekt zu laufen, als wäre es ihre Bestimmung, ein blutsaugendes Monster zu sein. Ein tierblutsaugendes Monster.

Ich hatte immer gewusst, dass sie irgendwann versagen würde. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen.

Und so war es auch kein Wunder, dass ich ihre gebrochenen Gefühle wie ein Besessener in mich aufsaugte und ein kleines, selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Sie sah es nicht.

Seufzend ließ ich mich neben sie sinken, verschränkte meine Beine im Schneidersitz und musterte ihr schmales, perfektes Gesicht.

Nachdem wir einige Minuten in Stille dagesessen hatten, verließ der erste, trockene Schluchzer ihren Mund. Sie konnte keine Tränen vergießen, wir alle konnten das nicht. Ich war etwas erstaunt, als ich in diesem Moment wirklich etwas Zweifel von ihr auffing. Bereute sie es etwa, dieses Leben freiwillig gewählt zu haben?

Ihr Wimmern hallte durch den dunklen Wald und verlor sich im Dickicht. Ihre trostlosen Emotionen füllten mich aus, weckten Erinnerungen. Ich wollte sie nicht sehen, durfte sie nicht sehen.

Ich verdrängte die grausamen Bilder aus meinem Kopf und wandte mich wieder Bella zu. Sie war meine Schwester, doch trotzdem kannte ich sie kaum. Es war richtig schade. Ich beschloss, sie etwas näher kennenzulernen.

Neugierig berührte ich ihren glatten, schneeweißen Arm und analysierte meine und ihre Reaktion. Wir hatten uns noch nie direkt berührt, kein Händeschütteln, keine Umarmung. Immer lagen so viele Schichten Stoff zwischen unserer kühlen Haut.

Bella überraschte mich mit ihrer nächsten Aktion. In weniger als einer halben Sekunde hatte sie sich auf mich gestürzt und klammerte sich mit ihren Armen an meinem Nacken fest. Ihre kleinen Hände krallte sie fest in meine unnachgiebige Haut, während sie ihren Kopf an meinen Hals presste und hemmungslos weiterschluchzte.

Ihr feingliedriger Körper bebte unter meinen Händen, die ich beruhigend auf ihren Rücken gelegt hatte. Ich konnte den Geruch der toten Menschen in ihren Haaren ausmachen, er war süß und verlockend, vernebelte meine Sinne und ließ mir das Gift im Mund zusammenlaufen.

„Bella", wisperte ich sanft und zog sie näher zu mir, „Bella."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, sodass ihre weichen Locken nur so flogen. Ich sah kleine Dreckpartikel, die langsam aus ihren Haaren zu Boden rieselten.

„Es macht nichts. Es ist nichts. Niemand wirft dir irgendetwas vor" , wiederholte ich das, was Carlisle mir vor genau einundzwanzig Jahren und zweihundertdreizehn Tagen das letzte Mal versichert hatte.

Unglaube.

Ich fühlte ihren Unglauben, gemixt mit diesem Keim Hoffnung, der schnell anfing zu sprießen als ich ihr die tröstenden Worte erneut zuflüsterte.

Sie war so leichtgläubig, so naiv. Ihre frische und junge Art hatte uns alle von Anfang an verzaubert, mich ebenfalls. Wie sie alles zu glauben schien, was Edward ihr auftischte. Wie sie jedem Wesen blind vertraute, egal, ob es klug war oder nicht.

Sie hatte uns vertraut. Nie verspürte sie Angst, nie auch nur einen Funken Zweifel. Nie, bis zum heutigen Tage.

Im Moment war sie sehr unsicher. Ich konnte förmlich hören, wie sie ihre Entscheidungen in Frage stellte.

Aber sie durfte nicht zweifeln, sie durfte nicht trauern. Jeder einzelne von uns war auf sie angewiesen. Auch ihre Tochter, die mittlerweile schon erwachsen war und nicht weit von uns zusammen mit diesem Köter Jacob Black in einer kleinen Hütte lebte.

Wir brauchten ihr Glück, ihre Zufriedenheit. Sie brachte Licht und Wärme in die dunkle Monotonie unseres Alltags, auch wenn sie schon lange kein Mensch mehr war.

Also lag jetzt die Aufgabe an mir, ihre Reue und Traurigkeit zu vertreiben.

Ich dachte an meine Frau, meine Liebe. Dachte an ihr glockenhelles Lachen, ihre stacheligen Haare. An ihre Lippen auf meinen. Spürte das glückliche Hochgefühl, das meinen Körper durchströmte.

Wellen der Glückseligkeit rauschten durch den Wald. Bellas Schluchzer stoppten, ihr stahlharter Griff um meinen Hals lockerte sich.

„Danke Jasper", murmelte sie verlegen, ich spürte ihren Scham. Ihre Schuldgefühle hatte ich erfolgreich unterdrückt, tief in ihr Inneres zurückgeschoben, wo sie sie nach und nach vergessen würde.

„Kein Problem", antwortete ich und klopfte ihr kurz auf den Rücken.

Verlegen hob sie ihren Kopf und ich begegnete zum ersten mal ihrem Blick. Zwei glühende Rubine, gebettet in ein liebliches, herzförmiges Gesicht. In ihren karminroten Augen schwammen immer noch Tränen, die sie niemals vergießen würde, doch trotzdem zierte ein tapferes Lächeln ihre kirschroten Lippen.

...Ich hatte immer gewusst, dass sie eines Tages versagen würde.


End file.
